Dreams Know All Our Secrets
by Cynical.Romantic23
Summary: Throw a rainy day, two hearts with secrets, and a Glee playlist into a bowl, mix dilegently and what do you get? A drama-filled afternoon!


Looking out the window at the drizzle, Tori Vega let out a peaceful sigh. This kind of weather always made her normally bouncy and exuberant self calm and serene, like a beautiful sunset or an amazing view would do. It also made her sleepy. She figured it made her best friend André Harris drowsy too, after glancing over her shoulder to the couch and observing the struggle he was having with his heavy eyelids. Spotting her Pear Pod on the coffee table, she got an idea.

"Hey André." He didn't move. "André." Nothing. "Hello!" Suddenly his head dipped forward and she yelled again, this time in fear. "ANDRÉ!"

"Huh, wha-what?" André shouted just before his face crashed into the table in front of him. The notebook and pencil in his lap slid to the floor as he leapt to his feet.

"Tired?" Tori joked.

"Nah, just wanted to test how your coffee table would feel against my forehead. It's my science project." Insert major eye rolling. "You should try it next."

"I'll pass." Tori collapsed onto the sofa and brought her knees up to her chest. "Wanna listen to some music?" She held up her Pear Pod. "I just bought some new songs."

He took one of the ear buds and placed it in. "Hit it muchacha!" Getting comfortable, André put his arm on the back of the sofa and lifted one leg on top of the other.

Tori smiled and found the new Glee album she'd purchased and pressed play.

"You really listen to this crap?"

She frowned at the disgusted look on André's face. "Have you ever even listened to it?"

She didn't miss the mumbled "no" and smiled. "Just give it a chance."

They chilled to the music for awhile until the rain worked its magic on the pair and soon they were both dead to the world.

_**Tori slipped over to the mirror one more time to check how she looked. She needed to be perfect.**_

_** Jade noticed and yanked her away by the arm. "You look gorgeous, Tori. Don't worry," She assured, chuckled. **_

_** Tori extreme case of nerves prevented from noticing how incredibly strange it was that **__**Jade West**__** was actually being good-natured and not insulting her. Tori was more preoccupied with the fact that in exactly four minutes and- *glance at the clock* -thirty-two seconds, she would be making the biggest commitment of her life. She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her pristine white dress for the fifteenth time in two minutes and reflexively moved for the mirror. **_

_** "Oh no you don't!" Jade stepped into her path and put her hands on Tori's shoulders and ordered her to listen. "Tori, what's making you so nervous? You love him, don't you?"**_

_** Tori scoffed. "Of course I do! I wouldn't be standing here in this dress ready to walk down the aisle if I didn't!"**_

_** "Then what's up?"**_

_** The brunette's eyes found the floor and wouldn't budge while she mumbled under her breath.**_

_** "Hmmm?"**_

_** "I said, w**__**h**__**a**__**t**__** i**__**f**__**…" **_

_** Tori didn't even need to look at Jade's face. "What if I'm not good enough for him?"**_

_** "Tori, you're being ridiculous. Even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, you and I both know that you are a really cool person, you're beautiful, and you two are ideal for each other." Jade guaranteed with a smile. **_

_** Tori returned it brightly, as usual. At that moment, both became aware of what sounded like the Wedding March.**_

_** "That's my cue!" Jade announced and headed for the double doors just before Tori's dad opened them and let her through with Cat making her way down the aisle in front of her. **_

_** Once they were closed again, he strode over to his little girl and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at his glistening eyes, but stayed silent. There was nothing for them to say. They knew what was coming. **_

_** The break in the piano signaled it was time. Both reached for a handle and swung open the doors. Tori took a deep breath before gazing all the way up into the eyes of the man at the end of the aisle. His beam of pride and love took her breath away and she forgot to walk until her father gently pulled her on. She felt a grin form on her face as they got closer to the love of her life. Though Jade and Cat surely stood to the side and Beck and Robbie must have been there too, Tori missed them all. She only had eyes for the groom.**_

_** At the altar, Tori's father gave her away and **__**he**__** took her hands in his. Somehow, her grin stretched even bigger so that it must have been covering her entire face. **_

_** Both were startled when the preacher began the ceremony saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two, Victoria Danielle Vega, and André Leon Harris." The love in the look between the two was so apparent that the congregation 'awed' out loud.**_

_** The vows were a blur to the wedding party. Tori remained in a daze until André slid a simple, but gorgeous band onto her ring finger, claiming her as his forever. Next thing she knew, she was placing the band she'd picked out on his. She took another deep breath. It was nearly over. Just the kiss-**_

_** "André, you may kiss the bride." **_

_** Tori knew she was reaching up to his lips and could feel his breath on her skin. His hand cupped her cheek and hers found the back of his neck. They were so close when…**_

She woke up.

Tori looked around the living room with a frown on her face. What would make her dream that? Glancing down at her Pear Pod, she saw that the song "Marry You" had just ended. _That might explain that. _But still? Why would she marry André? Why would she tell Jade she loves him? _Why am I disappointed that I woke up before we kissed?_

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up!_ A voice inside her shouted. _What am I thinking? I don't have feelings for André!_ Tori glanced at his sleeping form with one eyebrow raised. _I mean, sure, he's all muscle-y and tough, and he looks good, but he's like a big sweet teddy bear inside…wait, WHAT? Where is this coming from? I don't like him!_

_ But he is really awesome. _A different voice argued. _André's always been there when I needed him. Like when he found out that I really hadn't smacked Jade with that cane, he told me she faked it right away. And he helped me write "You're the Reason" for Trina's birthweek._ Tori smiled at the memories. _And he's the only reason that I'm still at Hollywood Arts._

Then another thought occurred to her, darkening her expression. _We're best friends. If he doesn't like me and I said something wrong, it could mess up everything. _She paused._ I can't lose him. No. I don't want to ruin our friendship._

Then Tori noticed that his arm had slid from the back of the couch to resting around her shoulders. She felt the warmth of his body and stifled a yawn before sighing and leaning into him.

_But, then again, it might make things even better, _she thought, drifting off to sleep again.

_**André pushed yet another giant leaf out of his way with a grunt. Man, those things were driving him crazy. His efforts were rewarded, however, once he forced his way through the last of the tall plants and into the most beautiful section of the island, containing the most beautiful girl anywhere. A grin found its way to André's face as he got closer to the waterfall she was standing at the bottom of. A devious idea formed in his mind as she stuck a toe in the water to test the temperature. He walked quietly and quickly behind her back, mentally chanting **_**don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around! **_**Once he'd come to stand directly behind her, he snatched her up in his arms and lifted her high in the air.**_

_** "HEY!" She shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN!" She turned her face enough to recognize him. "André! What are you doing?"**_

_** André chuckled a bit before replying. "K, now Tori, ya got two choices. But you gotta stop squirmin' before I'll tell ya anythin'." She stilled instantly in his arms. "Alright. Your first choice is to be thrown in that icy cold water."**_

_** "How do you know its icy cold?" Tori posed archly. "You never tested it."**_

_** "You're right, I didn't." he said with a smile. "But you did. And you shook like a leaf on a tree the second your toe hit water."**_

_** Tori scowled. "What's my second choice?" she asked reluctantly.**_

_** "Kiss me." **_

_** "Put me down and I will."**_

_** "Fine." Slowly, André let her body slid down in front of his, his arms still locking Tori in his embrace.**_

_** "Let me go André." He raised one eyebrow. "I'll kiss you. I promise. Just let me go." He dropped his hands to his side. Without another word, Tori took off sprinting for the opening André had made earlier in the leaves. But being bigger and faster, André was right on her heels.**_

_** Within seconds, he'd caught her around the waist and trapped her, yet again, in his arms. He was about to make her keep her promise, when Tori crashed her lips into his, blowing every conscious thought out of his mind. He lost himself in the kiss, deepening it, and unknowingly moving the two closer and closer to the water. **_

_**He was (sort of) thinking about how amazing it was to kissing the girl he loved like this when Tori put her hands on his chest. He could feel her smile on his lips just before she shoved with all her strength, sending André flying into the pool beneath the waterfall, which, as proven earlier, was freezing cold.**_

_** "AAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" André cried in a very un-manly way. "That's cold!" He jumped out the pool and started after her. **_

_** But she didn't run away this time. Instead, she smirked and began singing, "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend/ lucky to have been where I have been."**_

André stopped running and stared with a frown on his face as Tori's voice in his ear become Dianna Agron along with Chord Overstreet. The Tori smirking in front of him became the sleeping Tori snuggled into his side on the couch and the bright and tropical island transformed to Tori's dark living room as André's dream came to a close.

André squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them before looking around again. _Wow._ He thought._ That seemed so real. Like I was really kissing Tori and holding her in my arms._ He glanced over at her, nestled into his side, his arm around her. _Oh. I guess I sorta __was__ holding her._ André frowned as another thought came to him. _Did I maybe…Naw._ He shook his head._ I could never kiss her while I was asleep._ Eyebrows shot up. _Or could I?_ He sighed. _I guess it really doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't like me like that. I'm just her best friend._

While staring at her sadly, he thought, _why couldn't you love me, Tori? Like I love you? I mean, who wouldn't? You're beautiful and you don't realize it. You have a killer voice and you rock it. And ya got a real big heart and you show it. _

André's gaze dropped to her lips. _And then there's __those__. _Without even comprehending what he was doing, he leaned in and brushed his lips across them. He did it again. And again. Then, he noticed that Tori's lips started moving against his. She was kissing him back! He was shocked but didn't stop until he saw her eyes flutter open, then widened as the realization of what they were doing hit her.

"I'm sooo sorry!" André shifted back immediately, causing the earbud to pop out of his ear while his own eyes doubled in size. "I really shouldn't have done that!"

"Umm…" Tori couldn't quite vocalize how she had been dreaming about that happening in the first place, and didn't want it to end.

"I mean, really. That was completely inappropriate and stupid! I jus-Dang!" He ran his hands through his dreads and grumbled about how he was so stupid for doing something like that.

Meanwhile, Tori remained on the couch trying to figure out whether or not to feel hurt by his anger. _Does he not like me that much? Am I disgusting?_ She decided to say something though, to make him stop stomping back and forth. "Look, André. Just…forget about it, ok?" She hesitated before adding, "It was apparently the last thing you meant to do, and it didn't mean anything, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da."

At her words, André stalled his pacing and tried to process them. "Yeah. Yeah, didn't mean a thing," he lied.

"Right, it was just…an accident," Tori replied. She hated covering up her new-found feelings, but she felt quite clearly rejected.

"Yeah," André agreed, wondering how a kiss like that could be an accident. He wanted to spill his guts, but knew now it would end in disaster.

Tori fumbled for something to say to break through the awkwardness. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, she thought. "You, uh, want something to eat?"

"Sure." André replied, grateful for a distraction from the dark cloud of his thoughts.

Tori picked up her Pear Pod that was still connected to her ear and started for the kitchen. Just then, the playlist had made its way back to "Marry You" and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whatcha doin?" André asked, concerned.

Slowly turning back to him, "Umm…" _I'm being reminded of the amazing dream I had where I married the guy I love, being you. _"Nothing."

He shook his head. "Something's wrong. Don't lie to me." The nervousness left him as alarm took its place. He went towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Tell me."

She met his gaze head-on and debated internally before responding with her eyes watering up. "It's you. You're my problem. You're all sweet and awesome and you're always there for me when I need you, and you're my best friend, and I had this dream that made me realize that maybe you're not just my best friend and maybe you and me could be so much more, but you don't like me like that an-"

Before Tori could actually explain (in one breath) why she was so upset, André did the one thing he'd been thinking about most since his island dream ended.

He kissed her.

And Tori was never so happy to be cut off.

The tears that started out heartbroken quickly became tears of bliss as she comprehended that she hadn't been rejected at all. She could feel him smile on her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his to her waist and pulled her closer.

When they pulled back for some much-needed air, Tori and André stood grinning at each other like they'd just won the grand prize in the game of life. They finally understood that they shouldn't talk so much. They were together and happy._ Let's just leave it at that,_ Tori thought as she laid her head on his chest, content to let the feelings flow like they were meant to. André kissed her hair and looked down to her hand that still held her Pear Pod.

He smirked. "Ya know, I think those Glee people may just know what they're doin' after all."


End file.
